


Baby steps

by Conii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And look at the title lol, Because Gigantitan is a baby, Don't read if you haven't watched Gigantitan, F/M, Gigantitan, HUGE SPOILERS, I DON'T NEED TO SAY THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS BECAUSE IT IS ALREADY OBVIOUS, I mean you can do it but you wouldn't understand lol, I'm sooo funnyyyyyy, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug and Chat Noir talking about it, Only LadyNoir in this baby, This is basically what happened after Gigantitan, and laughing, baby steps, because Hawk Moth omg he made my day, but this contains spoilers, dude if you haven't watched ep. 7 you have to. like. now.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conii/pseuds/Conii
Summary: After a date that never happened and a very peculiar akuma, Ladybug and Chat Noir talk.Basically, the patrol after defeating Gigantitan.Versión en español aquí





	Baby steps

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO I HAD THIS IDEA AND I STARTED WRITTING AND COULDN'T STOP UNTIL IT WAS FINISHED. AND I WROTE IT IN ENGLISH, E N G L I S H. LIKE WHY. CONI YOU START CRYING EVERYTIME YOU TRY TO WRITE/SPEAK/THINK IN ENGLISH OMG.
> 
> So yeah. Native spanish speaker here giving you my second work written in english ever. I'm sorry if there's a mistake, I always try to do it as perfecly as I can :) 
> 
> Also I thought about the idea for like one second before I started writting so don't expect a masterpiece lol  
> Enjoy!

"Good evening, My lady" said Chat Noir while she sat by his side on the top of the Eiffel Tower, his smile even brighter than the lights of the city. "You ended your patrol earlier than normal". "I know", Ladybug sighed. "Most uneventful patrol ever. It seems Paris doesn't need us tonight".

 _You could have found someone to help if you were concentrated_ , whispered an annoying voice in her head. She couldn't decide if it sounded more like Tikki's or Alya's.

Whoever the owner of the voice was, they were right. Ladybug sighed again remembering why she had been so distracted while patrolling. The events of the day were still present in her mind, especifically the date with Adrien that never happened. The dissappointment was still there burning her heart, begging for her to think about everything that didn't work out the way it was supposed to.  _Every detail was perfectly planned_ , she thought sadly.  _Every second of it._

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Chat Noir, one of his hands resting over her shoulder, the concern was evident in his voice. "Yeah, sure", Ladybug answered, trying to fight back the bitterness of her words. But it was too late and her lie only increased Chat's worry.

"You seem sad", he said. "You can talk to me, you know".

"It's just...", said Ladybug inmediatly after. She couldn't deny her need to talk about what happened. Marinette had tried to pretend in front of Alya and her friends that she was okay, that sooner than later she would be over her dissappointment and ready to try to get closer to Adrien again, and that she was fine enough to hang out with Alya, Rose, Mylene, Juleka and Alix for the rest of the day. For a moment she thought that ignoring the problem would dissolve her sadness, but of course she was wrong. "You have to talk about it, Marinette", said Tikki right before they had to leave for patrol. Marinette would have talked with her if it wasn't so late.

Now she had a chance again and she wouldn't waste it.

"Some plans I had for today didn't turn out the way I wanted to", Ladybug confessed, her eyes focused on the lights beneath her feet. "And I'm kinda...".

"Dissappointed?"

"Yup, that's the word".

Chat Noir hummed, his fingers unconsciously drawing circles on her back. "I know the feeling", he confessed, "but... it's not that bad, you know. My mom always said that everything happens for a reason, that when things don't turn out the way we want to it's because life is preparing something even better for us".

Ladybug turned to him, her eyes connecting with the soft green of his, inmediatly receiving all the calmness he was trying to give her. "Do you think so?", she whispered, suddenly considering all the good things, every beautiful moment that someday she would share with Adrien. "Of course", Chat Noir smiled. "Just look at you, Ladybug. Life would be an idiot if it wasn't getting ready to give you some good stuff, all you deserve. And, you know, we should start now with that serenade I talked to you about earlier", he winked, making her laugh.

"You don't want to wake the whole city. We are heroes, remember? Not villains".

"Excuse you, but I'm a very talented hero who would like to share his beautiful voice with Paris", Ladybug laughed again, replacing his previous concern for a mix between relief and pride. "So..." Chat said once she stopped laughing, "are you okay now?".

"You know what? Yes, I am" Ladybug smiled. "You're right. Today wasn't the best day but... it's going to be okay. I can keep trying". Her smile grew wider, picturing Adrien in her mind and everything she'd do to make him happy, to make both of them happy.  _I am going to keep trying,_  she thought, determination running through her veins and making her heart jump with excitement.  _For him, for myself, for us._

"And that's the Ladybug I like to see", Chat Noir said, and Ladybug could have sworn there was awe in his eyes. "Speaking of keep trying, do you know who definitely should stop trying?".

"Oh my God", Ladybug groaned. "He akumatized a baby!".

"I know, right?", Chat shook his head. "Poor guy is desperate. First a robot, then a baby, what's next? A dog?".

"Hawk Moth thinks he has the right to take control of everyone. Even babies, Chat. He doesn't have mercy. Why... how... How can someone be so evil?".

"I don't know", Chat Noir whispered, a heavy silence falling over both of them while thinking about the events of the day. Suddenly Chat started chuckling. "Gigantitan didn't try though, he only wanted a candy".

"Remember when he got distracted with the car and started playing with it? Gosh, it was hilarious! Good thinking, kitty"

"Thanks! Remember when you trapped him under the Eiffel Tower? That was amazing, my lady. Until he destroyed the tower, of course", he started laughing. "God, I wish I knew how was Hawk Moth during all the battle, his akuma was more focused on getting a candy than in removing our Miraculouses!".

"He probably was soooo frustrated!", Ladybug laughed too. "I swear I can imagine him screaming 'THE MIRACULOUSES! NO, NOT THE CAR! THE MIRACULOUSES!'". Chat Noir exploded in laughter and Ladybug joined him until their bodies ached, both of them laughing as if they hadn't laughed in ages. Soon Ladybug found herself lying on the floor, Chat by her side trying to regain his breathing. "So the award to the most useless akuma goes to Gigantitan, am I right?", Chat Noir chuckled.

"Definitely", Ladybug answered. "But in his defense, he has been the funniest. Also the baby was cute".

"Even cuter in my arms though".

Ladybug only laughed.

"Oops, look at the time!", she said moments later, checking her yo-yo and standing up. "I should leave now, gotta go to school tomorrow. See you in the next patrol? Or in the next dog-akuma attack?"

"Sure", said Chat standing up with her. "I'll bring the bones to distract him".

"Why? You're a cat, your presence will be enough".

"Are you saying I can be distractive, Ladybug?", he flirted while watching her walking to the edge of the tower.

"I am saying a dog would be happy to eat you".

"Meowch".

She laughed while throwing her yo-yo to a tree, ready to jump and leave until Chat called after her: "Ladybug, wait", he said, his hand in front of his body to stop her. "Umm...", his hand nervously travelled to the back of his neck. "I... I just wanted to tell you that... If you have a problem and want to talk about it... I'm here, you know. Ready to listen".

Ladybug couldn't help it and smiled, she gave him a big, grateful smile that could lighten up his whole world. She reached his shoulder and patted him affectionately.

"Thank you, kitty".

Marinette arrived home feeling free. Her crush on Adrien was still unnoticed by him, but things could be worse. She still had him, she still had determination to try, and most important, she still had friends to help her through the way.


End file.
